


Mary

by skyezekiel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyezekiel/pseuds/skyezekiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward never treasured a day to the park that much. Without his big brother always behind him and watching his every move or his parents forbidding him here and there, he was free to run, jump, laugh, and do whatever he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary

    Grant Ward never treasured a day to the park that much. Without his big brother always behind him and watching his every move or his parents forbidding him here and there, he was free to run, jump, laugh, and do whatever he wanted to. He made his way to the top of the slide and screamed in delight as he slid down.

    “Oh, he would never be too old for a playground, Gerald,” his grandmother had said earlier. At this moment, she was sitting on the bench, watching her favorite grandson dash around the grounds.

    The little eleven-year-old spotted the swings not far away and saw one vacant seat. He made a mad dash for the swings when suddenly a young girl butted down on the only vacant seat, a couple of seconds faster than him.

    “Hey!” Grant protested, “I saw it first!”

    “I sat on it first!” the girl barked back. She was very young, had brown hair and brown eyes. She was in a small purple t-shirt and denim jeans, but they were pretty worn out. Her eyes flashed red for a moment, but it didn’t seem like she knew.

    Grant drew back from her a little, but stayed beside the swing. “I’ll wait for my turn,” he said. If it were his brothers, he would have beaten them off the swing, but this was different. It was a girl, and a pretty one.

    The girl muttered a “thanks” and tried to swing, but her little sneakers-clad feet couldn’t touch the ground. Grant decided to help her, giving her a gentle push on the back and she started to swing just fine.

    “So, uh, what’s your name?” Grant said awkwardly as he leaned by the pole.

    “Mary,” she replied.

    “That’s a common name,” said Grant, trying not to laugh.

    “What’s yours?” She tried to reach the tree leaves hanging above her, swinging higher and higher.

    “Grant,” he answered as she watched her kick higher still. Her foot and the closest leaf were still far away from each other despite her attempts.

    “Hey, Grant, a little help?” Mary urged, motioning with her head for him to push her again. Grant moved behind her carefully and pushed her back as gently as possible; he was so used to pushing his brothers around or being pushed around by his brothers, which made him pretty violent for a kid his age.

    Mary’s toe finally brushed the tip of the leaf and she laughed. It was a bright, beautiful laugh that made Grant smile and laugh with her. Slowly but steadily, the swing came back down and Mary hopped off the swing. “Your turn,” she offered.

    Grant settled into the swing and couldn’t help but smile. He was just lifting off the ground when he saw Mary walk away. Her name escaped his lips before he knew it. “Mary!”

    She spun around quickly.

    “Will I see you again?”

    Mary tilted her head. “Who knows?” she said before darting off the way she came, leaving Grant swinging by himself, trying to reach the leaf that she did.

* * *

    Ward looked into the mirror and smiled; he did look pretty handsome. He was in a black tux and, as his fiancée requested, a dark red bowtie. His shoes seemed to shine on their own.

    Fitz rushed into the room with a box. “I’m so sorry, Ward,” he was saying as he skid to a halt in front of the groom, “Jemma kept trying to hide the watch so that I would smother her while getting it from her hands.” The Scottish handed Ward the watch and Ward fastened it to his wrists before smiling at Fitz.

    “I would never have thought that you’d be my best man, Leo,” he said, “Hell, I never thought that I’d get _married_.”

    Fitz downed his head in a blush. “As long as you’re no longer HYDRA,” Fitz smiled goofily. “You’re not HYDRA anymore, right?”

    Ward shrugged. “My ledger’s clean. And HYDRA is five years ago.”

    Fitz grinned.

    “Hey, Ward, bride ETA five minutes.” The door to the suite was swung open again, and this time walked in no other than a woman in a white dress and heels. It took a tiny head tilt from the woman for Fitz to run back out of the room.

    “I’m handing Skye’s life to you, young man, you better look out for her,” the woman said.

    Ward nodded. “I get what you mean, May. Skye has always been a daughter to you—”

    “I’m not that old,” May said with a smirk, “and yeah, I don’t want anymore surprise grandkids.”

    Ward huffed out a laugh. “Got it, mother-in-law.”

    “Not that old.” May walked out of the room leaving Ward with a half smirk on his smug face.

    Bare moments after May exited the room, another woman in a white dress rushed in, but this time, it wasn’t May nor Simmons.

    “Skye? What are you doing here? It’s bad luck!” Ward started to dissent her actions, but Skye huffed out a laugh.

    “The man I’m marrying is not that superstitious the last time I checked,’ she grinned slyly at her fiancé.

    Ward sighed. “What is it?”

    “There’s this thing that I meant to tell you a long time ago,” Skye started, “so before I tell you, please tell me that you forgive me for hiding the truth.”

    Ward cringed for a mere moment before replying. “I… forgive you?”

    Skye took a deep breath. “Remember when you were eleven and you saw this girl at the park when you were eleven?”

    Narrowing his eyes, Ward started to remember the most joyful day in his childhood. He remembered the fun he had, but mostly he remembered a young girl he met, a young girl he remembered by the name Mary.

    “Yeah, why?” he questioned, but when he looked up from his muse, Skye was way out of sight. Ward huffed and shook his head; Skye was always like that. He loved that little twist in their relationship because it tended to make things a lot less dull than they seem. Lucky for him, this wasn’t the only twist he was going to get for the day.

* * *

    “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Grant Douglas Ward and Mary Skye Coulson,” the priest said, unaware of the fact that Ward almost doubled over in laugher. Skye was biting her lip in a vain attempt to stop herself from laughing while Fitz and Simmons eyed the groom and bride suspiciously, looking at each other from time to time just to see if the other had a clue on what’s going on.

    It took quite a while for Ward and Skye to calm down from the laughter and get to the vows.

    “Being in this church is the best thing that has ever happened to me,” started Ward. “Thank you, for your chattering and reminders for me to be human when I was undercover because, I know, I was a dick for being HYDRA. Thank you, for dumping your boyfriend for SHIELD so that I can finally marry you and have you as my wife.

    I really enjoyed your help during my therapy, so I will keep on having you help me. You’ll help me take care of the chores, Ryan, Azura…”

    Skye laughed as tears rose to the brim of her eyes.

    “But the one thing I need your help with the most is growing up.” Everyone stopped laughing or talking once Ward spoke. “I know that I’m not young, but I hope that you will keep helping me grow up and making me a better man, a better husband and a better father so that I can take better care of you and protect the one thing I can never live without because, _Mary_ , you’re all I have. I hope you will always have my back, like the day at the park when we were kids.” Ward grinned, signaling Skye that it was her turn to say the vows.

    Skye took a very deep breath before speaking. “I don’t know why I chose you,” she decided to say, her voice wavering from the tugging in her throat. “I started off as nothing but a hacker on the streets. You came out of nowhere, picked me up and swept me off my feet but then you started to train me to be a SHIELD agent. Truthfully, I should hate you. A lot.

    “But, somehow, in my heart, you became the person I care for the most. I was so afraid that you would die during the invasion at the Hub and that was when I realized that my feeling for you were real. Grant Ward, this will be the beginning of your nightmares. I will always be chattering non-stop, but whatever happens, you bet that we will get through it together like how we did during your therapy. I will never leave you and I’ll take your hand, “she grabbed his hand softly, “and we’ll face it together. Till death do us part, if I have to be cheesy.” Skye blinked away the tears and gave Ward a radiant grin.

    The ceremony went on flawlessly; the newlyweds exchanged the rings and shared a beautiful kiss. Roars of applause erupted from the seats and everyone rose to cheer for the couple.

    The moon dawned upon the beautiful day as night fell over the little chapel, where behind it was everyone, enjoying the party and dinner they were offered. Skye and Ward waltzed to Jemma’s spectacular violin arrangement and everyone joined into the fun and games after the waltz.

    “How do you feel?” May muttered as they coincided at the buffet tables.

    Ward managed to grin. “Blessed, lucky, happy.”

    “I saw Skye whisper something to you during your waltz. I hope it isn’t something you can’t share with the rest of us,” May twirled a bunch of spaghetti up from the tray into her dish.

    “To put it in a way,” Ward grinned, “congratulations, grandma.”

    The rest of the night ended up in May trying to kick the guts out of Ward while being held back by a couple of SHIELD agents (including Coulson) and Ward and Skye laughing their asses off.

    “We should probably start looking for baby names,” Skye chortled.

    “We should totally name her after her grandma,” smirked Ward.

    “I HEARD THAT!” spat May.


End file.
